Conventionally, a compressor includes a closed container, a compression element placed within the closed container, and a motor placed within the closed container and acting to drive the compression element via a shaft. The motor has a rotor, and a stator placed radially outside the rotor.
The rotor has a rotor core, and a plurality of magnets arrayed on the rotor core in its circumferential direction at center angles of equal intervals. The stator has a stator core, and a coil wound around the stator core (see JP H9-191588 A (JP 3017085 B)).